365 Bad Days
by headautomaticagirl
Summary: Everything is going wrong! But theres something about this guy at my new boarding school that i just cant place my finger on....SBOC


It was another bad night after another bad dinner when mom and dad fought again. I flipped over the table and told them to stop acting like children. They stared at me like I was crazy. I'm usually quiet during dinner, but I can't take it anymore. I'm the only adult in this house hold and I as quiet at a mouse! I'm sick and tired of all of this crap I have to put up with almost _every _night. Plus, I don't even know what they are fighting about because no one tells me anything! But I do know what it is, its about my baby brother… Jordan.

He was only 11 when he died, and they wouldn't even tell me how he died. I didn't know what to do about it, it was like I'm not even there. It's been three years and I'm not sixteen, on my sweet sixteen, they forgot… Instead, they went and visited Jordan's grave… Yeah, he died on my thirteenth birthday. Now they are always fighting and they forget about me half the time. I just go to school, come back and head up to my room to do homework. After, I come down to dinner where they start fighting and I don't even end up eating anyway.

I decided to creep down the stairs; I know they wouldn't hear me because they were screaming at each other. I sat on the stairs softly and listened.

"Then what do you suppose we do David? We fight every night… we don't even sleep in the same bed anymore!" My mother complained, I knew she was in desperate tears the way her voice choked on every word, like she knew what he was going to say.

"I suppose we should divorce then." His voice was quiet, it was silent after then. I was too, my heart had stopped, my body had stopped moving, my veins stopped pumping, and the only thing that was moving on my body was tears rolling down my face. I tried to protest, but my mouth wouldn't even open. I looked straight at the wall, I tried harder to scream 'NO!' but all that came out was a squeak.

Conceitedly, they paid their attention to me, they started walking into the living room, and when my mother saw me she gasped, "Isabella…" She held out her hand, I flinched away. I looked at the door and all I wanted to do was run out it and never stop. I just stared at it_….Stop being a bloody coward, get up and open the _**damn**_ door! Run out and never stop! Go to someplace where you will be happier!_ My head told me… But my heart said to stay; they didn't need to loose another child, their last one, their only one.

"W…why? Are...re…." My voice traveled, I didn't know what to say. I was confused; I didn't know it could get this bad. I resisted going up stairs and grabbing the razor again, but I didn't. Last year my father had beaten me… But hasn't for two months.

"Who would you want to live with, dear?" My mother asked, like it was regular. I WASN'T REGULAR! My family is breaking apart, and I have only a few clues to bring it to a crappy conclusion.

"Neither." I whispered… Or more of choked out.

"What, hon? I didn't hear you." My mother said softly.

I wanted to scream at both of them, but all I could let out is a, "NEITHER!" and ran out the door. I brought myself to it, it was almost midnight, and all I did was run… And run faster. My hair long hair was running behind me and blowing in the wind. It was starting to rain and my tears were whipping to my ears. I was almost at the end of the street and I could hear my mothers car start up at the house. I ran faster, and ran faster. I couldn't feel my legs…

My mother was coming up behind me and she screamed through the window, "Isabella! Get in the car!"

I screamed a bit from the pain that my legs were causing me, "NOOO!" I screamed, my shoulders, neck, and head started to bother me. I shook my head 'NO' again then it was all black.

center /center 

I could hear voices around me, but barely. A woman…late twenties… And my father… I wanted to open my eyes but it was like they were glued shut, so once again, I listened.

"Come on… It'll just be me and you…" The woman said… how long have I been here?

"Jesse, I just can't send her off to a boarding school! She's my daughter, and we'd have to ask her." My father replied. Wait….are they talking about me? Yup, I'm his only daughter…Wait…where's mom?

"Davie…" DAVIE? Who in hell calls my father Davie? ME! And me ONLY! "Me…and you…alone…**every night**." I heard my dad shudder. Come on! Don't fall for her tricks, dad!

"Okay, but I'll have to talk with the head master." My father said, what? My jaw locked, and I felt my face turning red, "She's…looking a bit red… Really red… NURSE! **NURRSSEE**!" My father yelled, my face was turning redder with anger. Who was this woman and why was she taking over? Where's my mom? What Boarding school? What is going on?

The nurse came in, "What happened to her? Did you say anything that might upset her?" The nurse asked.

"Maybe…But she wouldn't be able to hear us, would she?" My father asked. Well I did! He best know it!

"Sir, she is in coma. Just because she's not…" I didn't listen to the last part… I was too focused on the COMA part! Coma? How bloody long have I been in coma? "…. Tomorrow it will be four six months." That answers my question.

The nurse stuck a needle into me… it hurt…Ow…I hissed in pain and the nurse jumped, "She's awake?" The nurse asked in surprise.

No, I'm not awake…I just hissed because I want to be like my snake, Bob

"Mr. Mason? Mr…"

"I heard you!"

"She's…you're daughter…she's awake… Say something dear. Try and say something." The nurse cheered me on.

"Who in the bloody hell is that lady? And why are you sending me to a boarding school?" Whoa, that was easier than I thought it would be. I started to feel my throat…tongue…chest…shoulders…down to my toes.

"I'm sorry, Isabella… but…"

"Where's mom? What happened?" I tried opening my eyes, but at first, I couldn't see. Then it became clearer, my dad was leaning over me and I looked at my body, my arm was in a cast, and I started to feel something around my head and around my rib area.

"I don't want to tell you but… Your mother hit you with the car when you were running…" Way to go mom, "last month, they said…they, the doctors, they said that you wouldn't recover. We were going to pull the plug tonight. A week ago… Your mother….hung herself, Isabella."

"……"

"Isabella, are you still there?" He asked, I didn't blink. I'm losing everyone! Everyone! My life…what…WHATS GOING ON! WHY IS IT ME? I wanted to scream those words so badly, but I could barely breathe, "Get her breathing mask back on!" I felt something attach to my face quickly and I felt air going in and out of my lungs, "If your still awake… Your going to a boarding school… Hogwarts. When you get out of the hospital, I'll tell you about it and what…and what you are. Try not to fall asleep for me.


End file.
